


I Was Busy Thinkin' 'Bout Boys

by saltyboyya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Canada, Alpha Matthew, But also fluff tho, M/M, Omega Arthur, Omega England (Hetalia), Omegaverse, Some smut ;)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyboyya/pseuds/saltyboyya
Summary: Just Omega Arthur falling head over heels for Alpha Matthew. The damn guy also had a beard. Great.! Will contain light cussing and smut in some chapters !





	1. ...Oh

_A hot, sunny day was when he met the man he could never stop thinking about._

Arthur had moved to  _Seattle_  in  _America_ , glad that he had bought quite a big apartment beforehand. Now all he had to do was get to the place, get his keys, make it more at home for himself and his dog, that he was planning on adopting, and put his clothing and things in their places.

He was going to live in an Omega apartment that contained one more soundproof and slightly small and comfortable room where he'd spend his  _heats_ in, unable to be heard from his little hiding space.

Arthur was just your average Omega from  _London_ ,  _England_. He was pretty young; having turned 21 just a few months ago. He was thankfully allowed to drink in  _America_  now, as well.

But right now, after leaving the airport, he  _needed_ either a cup of coffee to wake him up or a cup of tea to calm down his nerves from the 9 hour flight.

He went to the nearest  _St*rbucks_ for his drink. He figured he was going to get an iced coffee since it was pretty hot out today, and he thanked his previous self for wearing high waisted shorts and a loose dress shirt that was slightly tucked into his shorts before getting on the plane and for checking the  _Seattle_  weather on internet few days before.

It was a sunny afternoon and it thankfully wasn't too busy in the café, he only had to order and then wait by the side. He got his phone out while he waited, not paying any mind to the person that just stood next to him. He just waited for his name to be called out so that he could take his iced coffee and finally go to his apartment.

The Brit kept his luggage close to himself as he waited, scrolling through  _Instagram_ with a gentle smile. He occasionally replied to messages he got from his family and friends that were back in  _London,_ who kept on telling him to  _stay safe_ and that  _they miss him,_ and the list goes on and on.

Only when he put his phone back in his pocket and silently inhaled through his nose, did he smell the  _Alpha scent._ It was such a  _wonderful_ smell and no words could describe how  _amazing_  it was. It was something he probably never smelled before but he could  _easily_ tell what it was.

_It smelled like pine trees covered in rain, harsh yet sweet smelling cologne, natural maple syrup. It smelled like autumn and winter to him; more like October and December mixed together._

_It was such a fresh yet domestic scent._

It was drawing him in, but the man,  _the amazingly scented Alpha,_  beside him must've noticed how the expression on the Omega's face was surprised yet pleased.

Arthur's cheeks heated up as he turned his head to look at the man beside him, having to tilt his head to look up at him.

_His cheeks were on_ **_fire_ ** _now._

The man was  _very_ tall, had a beard that hasn't been shaved in two to three days but it looked very new. He also had wavy hair that he tied back in a small man-bun, though a stubborn curl was jumping out at the front of his hair but that is what made the Alpha look like a gentle and happy giant. Sure, he looked as if he could slaughter anyone but.. there was this nice and friendly vibe surrounding him that made the poor Brit fall for him a lot more. He also had some crimson glasses that fit his face oh so well.

The man must have noticed him staring and he quickly looked down at his white converse, his whole face red.

But..

He heard a light chuckle.

"It's okay, don't worry."

_Dear Lord.. His voice was surprisingly deep and he had a Canadian accent. Wonderful. Might as well melt with the help of my burning face and the burning sun outside._

"Sorry if I caught you off guard. Let me make it up for you by letting you know my name and you letting me know yours?"

Arthur turned his head to look up at the other, blinking in slight surprise. He saw how the other was smirking and raising one eyebrow as well.  _Lord._

"Oh- Uh- Ah, well- I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. I just got here- as you can see by my luggage."

He laughed slightly and awkwardly, glancing a tad at his luggage that was still, thankfully, safe.

But he heard the other chuckle gently and start to speak,  _thankfully._

"Well, nice to meet you, Arthur. I'm Matthew Williams. I have moved here from Canada in March. I suppose that you're from England, am I right,  _petite Omega_?"

 _Matthew_ teased him a tad, making him pout a tad and cross his arms.

"Yes, I am,  _big Alpha._ "

He tried to tease back, but most probably failed.

But before the taller of the two could reply, they heard both of their names being called, making them go to the front to get their coffees.

The two of them got out of the café, one carrying an iced coffee in one hand and in the other the luggage he was dragging behind himself. The other one was just holding his own iced coffee.

"Where do you live? Maybe I can walk you home?"

The taller of the two raised an eyebrow again, making the shorter male raise an eyebrow of his own but say the building in which he lived anyway; which made Matthew blink.

"I live there, too."

The Canadian also asked the other's room number as well, to which he answered, leaving the man who asked him in surprise.

"I live next to you; we literally just have a wall in between us."

Arthur just  _stared_ at him in shock, almost dropping his iced coffee from his hand and almost letting his luggage slip out of his other hand.

"..Oh."

Was all he could say.

He was kind of surprised, honestly.

But..

He should consider himself to be lucky to be this man's new neighbour.

The Alpha should be proud of himself for getting to live next to  _him_!

But, he should also calm down a tad and relax as he and Matthew walked to the building where both of them lived.

_This is going to be fun._


	2. Will You Help Me Out?

Since Arthur had just recently moved to  _Seattle_ and in a new apartment; he really needed some furniture.

But since he was an Omega that was pretty short and weak, he needed help with that.

He also had absolutely no idea where was the closest  _Home Depot._ Great, ain't it?

So, since that guy from Canada was his next door neighbour, he decided to ask him if the man could help him.

And that brought him in front of the man's door, hesitating to knock.

_I'm just asking him to help me with furniture! Why am I so nervous? Sure, he's tall and muscular and an_ **_Alpha_ ** _and he looks as if he could bench press me and I totally wouldn't mind-- Wait-- What the hell am I thinking? God damn it, Arthur.._

The Omega sighed before finally knocking on the door in front of him.

_ A minute passed. _

_ Two minutes passed. _

_ Three minutes passed. _

_ Even four minutes passed. _

Arthur sighed softly and ran a hand through his slightly wavy and kind of curly, sandy blonde hair. The reason his hair was a mixture of slightly wavy and curly was because of his mother's strong curls and his father's wavy hair; - so the Brit got a mixture of both. And he adored it, even though he despised to wash and dry it. It was very hard to do so but at least the warm water relaxed him.

His train of thought was quickly lost as he heard the door open, making him snap his head up, not having noticed the he was looking down at his feet. He blinked when he was met by a toned chest that made him blush like mad and tilt his head up. He was met by a light smirk and a smile, a raised eyebrow decorating all of it. The beard was still there, as well.

"Oh- Uhm-"

"Yes?"

The Brit had started stuttering but was shut up in a... nice? way.

He heard a chuckle and saw the man in front of him shake his head in amusement.

"I'm all ears, tell me what you need or what's wrong,  _petite Omega._ "

_How Arthur_ **_despised_ ** _yet_ **_loved_ ** _that damn nickname he got from the other._

"Ah- Well- Since I do need some furniture and stuff; I was wondering if you could maybe.. help me..?"

_God, why was he so awkward at asking such simple questions?_

The Alpha blinked but nodded with a smile that was mixed with a small smirk.

"Makes sense. You do need furniture and such since you're new here and you're pretty weak and small to carry all of that yourself, hm?"

The Brit just glared at the taller Canadian.

"But, I will help you. I assume you don't know where the closest  _Home Depot_ is either. Well, just come on in and wait on the couch while I go and put some normal clothes on."

Matthew moved to the side and let the shorter male in, who just rolled his eyes slightly with a blush.

He was suddenly hit with the Alpha's  _strong as_   _hell_  scent that was hanging in the air of his apartment.

The poor Omega almost  _fell down_ from the sudden hit of the heavy and strong scent; but thankfully he was caught by the Canadian who was lightly laughing and letting the shorter male lean onto him as he guided him to the couch, one arm around his waist to steady him but also  _sneakily_ see and feel how skinny but also curvy he was. Arthur was pretty curvy for a male Omega that was very skinny and the Canadian didn't mind  _at all._

_He wondered if he was vocal during his heat or in bed.._

_**Wait what--** _

Matthew flushed a tad and mentally slapped himself from thinking of such a thing.

Meanwhile, Arthur was oblivious to the fact he was leaning onto the other male and that his hand was around his waist. He had absolutely  _no idea._

He was soon placed on the couch, the arm that was around his waist leaving its place.

"I'm going to return soon, just stay here and relax."

Matthew looked at the shorter male that was calmly sitting there with his eyes closed. He noticed how long his pale eyelashes were, how he had a lot of freckles on his face, how rosy and soft looking his lips were. He also had long and pale legs. He was very pale but it didn't matter. He had sandy blonde hair that shone with the help of the sunlight from the balcony window. His hair looked very soft and well cared, especially since it was a mixture of wavy and curly. It suited his appearance a lot. He was wearing some high waisted black shorts again, but they were decorated with a white and short T-Shirt and some white converse he wore yesterday. He also noticed some slight eyeliner on his eyelids. The Alpha had to admit that the man in front of him was very adorable but also very beautiful. He shook his head a tad and left for his room to change, a light blush on his cheeks.

After a few minutes, Matthew came back to the living room where the Omega was now sitting normally, looking around the apartment. He still looked a little shaken from the sudden hit of the taller male's scent.

The Canadian chuckled, which earned him the slightly surprised look from the other.

"I'm ready, let's go."

He held his hand out for the Brit, who blinked and looked at it before a rosy blush creeped up on his cheeks. But he placed his smaller and paler hand on the other's own bigger and more tanned hand.

"Thank you for agreeing on helping me, again, Matthew."

Arthur smiled gently as he stood up, feeling himself falling more and more for the man in front of him.

"Not a problem. Call me Matt or Mattie, it is easier."

The Canadian smiled down at him, revealing his pearly white teeth. The smile left the shorter of the duo blushing even more and craving to be held in his arms.

"Ah, a-alright, then, Mattie."

He nodded a tad, smiling slightly yet softly at the taller male.

"There. It's easier. Ain't it,  _Artie_?"

Matthew smirked a tad when he saw the other glare childishly at him, clearly embarrassed by the nickname.

"Oh, shut up."

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head, making the other man laugh at his reaction that was very  _adorable_ to the taller man.

_He couldn't believe how adorable the British Omega was._

_He hoped he will be able to confess to the other soon and hopefully take him out on a date, as well._

_Fuck._

_He was in love again._


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut bby ;)

The duo had soon arrived to  _Home Depot,_ having talked the whole way there.

Thankfully, Matthew had a  _jeep_ and drove them there. The Brit was very glad he did, even though he was kind of stuck on getting in the said car and out of it, which left the Canadian laughing his ass off at how adorable and hilarious that moment looked. He still couldn't believe how the other was so.. so..  _small and adorabl_ _e_! Perfect to be held in his arms!

_The Alpha already thankfully had a plan in his mind on how he was going to ask the other out.._

When they got in the shop, Arthur blinked and slowly walked further in, admiring all of the nice looking furniture and decorations.

While the shorter male was doing so, Matthew just stood there and basically  _stared_ at his ass. He couldn't believe how  _good_ it looked in those tight and black high waisted shorts. He was glad that he was at least somewhat of a gentleman, because if he weren't; his nose would be bleeding like  _mad._

After a few moments, the Brit turned his head around to catch the other staring at his ass with such  _intensity,_ making him blush darkly but raise an eyebrow, a small smirk settling itself down on his freckled and rosy face.

" _Like what you see_?"

He basically purred out, not noticing how it sent a shiver up the taller male's spine.

The Canadian hadn't expected that reaction, but he soon smirked as well, winking at the other and noticing how his breath slightly hitched.

"Yes, of course."

He walked up behind him and looked down at him, wanting to either wrap an arm around his waist or place his hand in the back pocket of those  _damned_ high waisted shorts. He could slightly smell how the other actually  _wanted_  him to do that; - to mark him as his own. His bright and emerald green eyes were practically begging him to do so. So he wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning his head downwards to be closer to the shorter's own.

" _Dieu_.."

Matthew whispered, tightening the held on his waist a tad without noticing it at all. His ego grew when he heard a small whimper pass the other's soft looking and rosy lips.

_Fuck, his pants were getting tight now._

The Canadian looked around for a quick moment, glad that nobody was looking at them. He then looked down at the Omega, who's cheeks were scarlet red. He himself had a light blush on his own cheeks. He then whispered.

" _My apartment_?  _Or my car_?  _Or do you_ _want to wait_ ,  _ **kitte**_ ** _n_**?"

Arthur blushed even more and lightly bit his bottom lip, before he silently and shyly replied.

" _Y-Your apartment.._ "

He kept on looking into those turquoise and slightly violet eyes that were showing how much he wanted to mark the shorter man, making the said man shiver slightly and whimper silenty.

The Canadian nodded with a gentle smile that soon turned into a smirk.

" _Alright. But I will have to carry you; - don't want a mess down your thighs, hm_?"

Arthur weakly glared up at him befote getting picked up, making him instantly hold onto the other, his face now mad red. He heard a light chuckle, making him hide his face in the place where the Alpha's neck and shoulder joined, lightly nuzzling him there.

He wasn't in his heat, yet.

His thighs would hurt and he would be needy and  _very_ horny, if he was. He was just turned on right now and that was it.

But now, he let himself relax as the Canadian carried him to his car, before setting him on the passenger seat. After that, he drove quite fast to his apartment.

He even carried him again while going up the lift.

He straight up didn't care.

While all of that was going on, he was stuck on thinking how tomorrow he was really going to need to buy some furniture and other things. He didn't even need a lot either. He only needed a couch, table, coffee table, a television, a carpet and the list goes on and on.

Arthur had quite some money, because of his job.

Normally, he worked as a secretary at quite a big company. And he was thankfully paid very well. He used to work for that company in  _England_  but he was working for the one here, in  _America._  And now he could work for only this one. He was very proud of himself, if he had to be honest.

His train of thought was soon lost when Matthew rubbed his sides, already on the man's bed.

_Christ._

_His scent was even stronger here in his bed._

_I am drowning in his scent, but I don't care._

The Brit silently whimpered and purred, looking up into  _those eyes._ The man on top of him looked back into his own ones, an eyebrow lightly raised and a small smirk on his face.

"You still there, sweetheart?"

Matthew teased slightly, his smirk turning into a gentle smile as one of his hands reached up and removed some curles from the freckled and rosy face. He decided to ask him if he would like to be together with him.

"May I ask you something?"

The Omega blinked a bit but nodded a tad, mumbling a small 'yes'.

"Would you like to be together with me; aka go out with me?"

He finally asked, still looking down at the Omega; who's cheeks now heated up like mad. But he soon heard the other reply shyly with a small stutter and a light, yet loving smile.

"O-Of course.. Why wouldn't I?"

The Alpha blinked but soon smiled brightly as he cupped his soft cheek gently, as if he was going to break him, and whispering before kissing him lovingly.

"Thank God."

The shorter of the two giggled a tad and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him back sweetly.

Matthew soon started to nip at his bottom lip, asking to enter; to which the other opened his mouth a tad, but it was wide enough for the other to start exploring his mouth.

Their make out session had the Brit moaning silently and gasping, before parting away to regain his breath.

But the taller of the duo didn't give up. He started to kiss his jaw, his neck and his collar bone; anywhere he could reach and see a part of the his skin.

The Omega was already silently moaning and whimpering on the sheets. He soon felt hands in the front of his high waisted shorts. But he soon managed to stutter out.

"M-Mattie.. this is my- uh- first time.."

The Canadian blinked and removed his head from his neck, looking at the shorter male in slight surprise. He soon smiled gently and nodded.

"I'll be gentle. Trust me."

Arthur nodded and smiled back at him, letting him do as he pleased and letting the other dominate him. His scent practically screamed for the other to dominate him and take control.

Matthew quickly understood what the smaller male wanted and he started to take his white shirt off, loving how shy and flustered the shorter male now looked from being exposed to someone else. That's why he began to gently kiss his neck while taking the rest of his clothing off, while also taking his shoes and socks off as well.

The Brit felt spoiled for some reason and he had no idea why. Maybe because he was letting an Alpha take care of him and love him. He.. loved the feeling. Craved more of it, actually.

It actually wasn't long before he was being stretched carefully by Matthew. He was writhing and gasping and moaning softly.

Soon enough the Canadian Alpha was putting some lube on himself before he started to slowly and carefully push into the smaller male, who's breath hitched and hands held the sheets.

Matthew kept his promise and went slow and gentle and careful, wanting the Brit to feel good during his first time.

And he was.

He was feeling  _very_ good and it could be told by his moans and gasps that were slowly but surely growing in volume.

They kept on going at it for a few more moments before both of them came, the shorter of the duo moaning loudly and arching his back as the taller of the duo grunted and shivered slightly.

The Canadian soon pulled out and laid beside the other, gently pulling him towards himself; where the Brit snuggled up to him and rested his hands on his chest.

The Alpha smiled gently and kissed his forehead, whispering to him gently before falling asleep

"Good night,  _petite Omega_."

The Omega smiled slightly and nuzzled him a tad, letting himself relax in his arms as he whispered back before falling asleep himself.

"Good night,  _big Alpha_."

_Tomorrow they were going to buy all the furniture, but as a_ _ couple _ _now._


	4. Let's Just .. Cuddle .. For now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuties

The pair woke up late in the morning, but thankfully it was Saturday and neither of them had to work today.

They woke up in each other's arms, the Alpha holding the Omega that was snuggled up to the other, basically clinging onto him and trying to get all of the man's body heat out of him, which made the taller man chuckle silently.

"Morning,  _petite Omega._ "

Arthur was shocked at how  _deep_ his voice was in the morning. His voice was already pretty deep but now it was even deeper, kind of harsher.

He soon tilted his head up from his chest and looked up at him, a rosy blush already on his cheeks, so early in the morning.

"Good morning to you, too,  _big Alpha._ "

He teased back a tad since the other did tease him, as well.

Thankfully, the man laughed with that  _deep_ _morning_  voice of his and kissed his forehead gently.

"Want to take a shower and then get dressed?"

The Canadian asked as he looked down at him, one eyebrow slightly raised.

The shorter man blinked and looked back up at him, one of his own bushy eyebrows raising a tad as well. But he started to speak, his cheeks heating up darkly.

"But I can only wear my dress shirt and my shoes, but not my boxers nor my shorts since.. you know.. yesterday.."

Matthew only chuckled and shook his head a tad, holding the other closer and a tad tighter, almost overprotectively and possessively. He knew that the smaller male didn't care. He started to whisper as he leaned his face closer to the other's, a light smirk on his face

"You can wear one of my shirts. They'd be just like a dress on you."

_That._

_That sentence made the poor Omega blush like_ _**mad** _ _._

"Oh- Uh- Ahah- Um-"

He was stuttering and giggling in embarrassment and flusteredness, making the other start laughing lightly from how adorable and awkward he was.

But the shorter Brit soon whispered back, his cheeks continuing on heating up like mad. And as he spoke he looked up at the other from under his long pale eyelashes.

"Uh- Well- I don't mind.. honestly.."

And  _just that_ sent the poor Canadian's heart leaping and running and doing all sorts of things in his chest. And he knew the other could feel it, which embarrassed him a tad.

Matthew just held the smaller of the duo tighter as he burried his face in his hair. He spoke up.

"Damn it. You're too adorable."

When the Brit heard  _that_ , his breath hitched as he blushed madly and held onto the other as if it was his last chance to do so. He soon silently mumbled in the other's chest as he let himself relax in his arms, while listening to his heart beat like mad from love and adoration.

"...bastard."

The other man started to laugh, causing his chest to shake slightly from how hard he was beginning to laugh that even his body started to shake.

Arthur pulled back a tad and looked up at him with a rosy blush on his cheeks.

"Can we actually stay longer in bed? I bet it is hot outside already and I am way too comfy to get up."

At that, the Canadian chuckled but nodded and kissed the Omega's forehead with a happy smile.

"You stole the words out of my mouth. Of course that we can stay longer in bed."

The smaller of the duo cheered happily and cuddled up to him with a bright smile, not caring that the other was laughing from how excited to stay longer in bed he was.

The new and young couple stayed in bed, humming, laughing and holding each other.

Neither of them wanted to get up and go in the outside world yet.

They  _did_ have a whole day, afterall.

They also had  _all_ the time to themselves.

But right now, they were comfortable and happy in each other's arms and nothing could make them feel otherwise.


	5. Let's Decorate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... babes

After a whole day of lazing around in Matthew's apartment and after another night the new couple made love, they  _finally_ got out and went to look for items to decorate Arthur's apartment with.

The short Brit was the one who liked nude and plain colours. He liked anything that had the modern theme in it. But he also liked to be comfy, as you could tell by his clothing style.

They had been walking around  _Ikea_ half of the day and the other half they were decorating everything in the Omega's apartment.

Thankfully, this apartment complex had rooms that had quite a lot of space to use and decorate.

Arthur also had to paint the walls and afterwards draw designs on them. Of course, the Canadian had to hold him up to help him reach the top when he was almost done.

After all of that, the two of them put out the furniture, decorations, pillows, blankets and everything.

By the end of the day, they were finished, covered in paint and slightly sweaty.

But the apartment now gave the shorter of the duo a lot more comfort and a lot more of that home-like feeling.

But he quickly realized that they had to take a shower immediately because they didn't smell  _pleasantly_ at all.

The Brit turned his head to look up at the taller man, but was met with the said man's gaze.

The surprise made him blush and the other chuckle a tad, but nod to show him a sign that he could talk first.

The freckled blonde understood it and started to speak.

"We seriously need a shower  _immediately._ "

The Canadian laughed a tad and nodded a bit, confirming the fact.

"We really do."

He then smirked a tad and raised an eyebrow slightly, looking down at his Omega, going a bit closer to him.

"I bet you want us to do  _it_ in the shower."

That comment instantly made the shorter of the two blush darkly and look away, even if his scent and body language basically screamed at him that he did.

The Canadian chuckled a bit and stood up, before picking the other up and carrying him bridal style to his bathroom that was also very nicely styled right now.

He set him down and let him lean on the sink, while he prepared the bubble bath, making sure that it wasn't cold nor hot, but the perfect temperature for his Omega.

Soon enough, the bathtub was filled up almost to the brim with warm bubbly water.

Both the Omega and Alpha began undressing; - which was fairly quick because they didn't wear anything too complicated since they  _did_ just decorate the whole apartment.

After they got undressed, the taller of the two first got in and then beckoned the shorter male to come over.

And he did.

He already realized that he was going to lean his back against Matthew's chest while they took their bath together.

The whole time while they were taking their bath, they were laughing happily and joking and letting each other just  _relax_ in each other's arms.

They both made sure to wash each other's hair very well; the Canadian needing to be extra careful because of the other's waves and curls that were very thick.

Arthur was careful as well, since the other had slightly wavy hair too. He was used to washing curls and waves because he had a mess of those on his own head and had to wash his own occasionally.

After at least an hour, the two of them got out, the Alpha taking the responsibility to dry his Omega very well, making the other blush darkly but giggle a tad as well.

The Brit got on the tips of his toes and tried to dry the other's hair with a confident yet also shy and small smile.

The Canadian laughed softly and bent over a bit, making it easier for his lover to dry his hair.

After all of that, they got dressed, Matthew having gotten his clothes to the other's apartment because he supposed they were going to do all of this after finishing with decorating the said apartment.

Once they had gotten dressed, they made themselves comfortable on the couch and turned on  _Netflix,_ to watch some Korean drama.

Arthur actually quite liked Korean drama because he sometimes just needed to rant everything out and cry his heart out.

He had told that to his lover, who only chuckled and shrugged, telling him that he could do as he pleased because he found it  _cute._

The Omega acted a tad offended and dramatic but let it pass, before choosing a Korean drama that he had already watched, but still wanted to watch again because he loved it so much.

Their whole evening and night was spent with gasps and light tension because of the drama, but it was also filled with cuddles and soon enough sleep.

Neither of them couldn't wish for anything bigger.

They were happy as they were.


	6. What About Travelling?

It has been at least a month or so since Arthur had moved to _America_. And he was still glad that he has done so, because he was  _oh so happy_  with Matthew, that was now his Alpha, but not mate for now since they had to wait another month or so until his heat, so that they could, finally, become mates.

Yes. He was excited and could not wait until his heat so that they finally become mates.

Both of them were  _very_  in love with each other and both trusted each other with their secrets and everything. Neither were afraid to tell the other what was going on in their brain and what they were struggling with at any moment ..

_And they were glad that was the case._

But right now, at this exact moment, the couple was planning which place to visit since they were both going to be free of both their jobs and all of their work, which included assignments and projects they had to do.

But now they would  _finally_  have time for each other and would  _finally_  be able to hang out anywhere. 

Now, you might be wondering, _why is Artur already working_ ,  _even though he has been in America ever since Summer started_?

Well, darling reader, I actually mentioned this before, I think :

One reason why he has moved to  _America_  was to find someone and to finally have some fun in his life and to have peace and quiet from his family and relatives back in  _London_ ,  _England_.

The other was to move to a bigger yet same company that he used to work at in  _London_.

The company was  _massive_  and paid quite a lot of money, while also being supportive and nice to its workers. 

Back in  _London_ , he used to be the only Omega in that smaller building from the same company that I had mentioned earlier. It did not really help back there, but here, in _America_ , he was actually paid the  _same amount_  Alphas were and was not the only Omega for once! He was actually surprised, but then he remembered the  _movement_  the Omegas had started here in  _America_. He read an article that the same movement had spread to the  _UK_  and to the  _EU_ , and also some parts of  _Asia_ , but sadly not a lot, which saddened him a tad.

He was planning on joining the  _movement_  himself one fine day, and knowing him, he most probably will do the said thing, and he could not wait  _at all_. He was basically checking all websites that had anything common with the  _Omega Movement_  that was soon going to occur in the American city he lived in :  _Seattle_.

The British Omega often heard his Alpha, Matthew, tell him that he was always vibrating with excitement these past few days, just because of that _movement_.

When asked, the Canadian would say that he was  _extremely_  supportive of the movement, especially now because of his very excited Omega.

But at the current moment, he and Arthur were searching on both of their laptops where to go for their break they would soon get.

 _They were thinking of visiting some other American city that was near the seaside_.

 _They were thinking of visiting either London or some other part of the UK_.

 _They were thinking of visiting either Ontario or some_  _other city in Canada._

_They were thinking of going to some country in Europe and Asia._

But most importantly,  _they were thinking of how much fun they were going to have together in one of the many cities and countries that they were going to visit soon_ ; that is if they find a country and city to visit and to stay at for two weeks or more.

Finally, after half an hour of searching and thinking and talking together about a place that they were going to visit, they finally decided on visiting  _Barcelona_ ,  _Spain_. 

They were going to leave  _Seattle_  in a week or so, since that is when the two of them were both free of work for quite a tad. They had already booked plane tickets and a hotel room in the bright town they were going to visit soon. And they were glad that they did because they would not have to mess with everything a few days before they left  _Seattle_  for  _Barcelona_. The young couple was very excited for the moment when they could finally go on a vacation.

The, kind of, funny thing was that both of them worked for the same company and the same building from the said company, actually.

\----

The time until their flight and start of their vacation had passed, and now they were seated in their plane seats and calmly waiting while they chatted. 

 _Naturally_ , both of them had travelled with a plane before, since they did have to come to  _America_  from their hometowns somehow,  _especially Arthur._

Though, the Brit could never help himself not to be anxious about the flight. He was also a tad scared, but he would never tell anyone, only his partner, who was completely fine with the smaller male being scared and anxious over the flight, that would take them most probably over  _sixteen_  hours.

_But as long as Arthur had his Alpha at his side, he felt calm, safe, content and secure._

He was  _mostly_   _excited_  to go to  _Barcelona_  though, and so was Matthew.

During the flight, the couple was silently asleep and leaning against each other to feel more  _secure_. The fact that they took an evening flight helped, because they could fall asleep easily.

  _They also may or may not have done some activities in bed and did not sleep_ ,  _so that they could sleep easier on the plane_.  _No body knew_ ,  _beside them_.

\----

The time had passed and they both woke up and arrived to  _Barcelona_.

Arthur was basically a  _vibrating children's toy_  at the moment, all of his fear replaced with  _extreme_  excitement for the city that he was going to finally visit.

It had actually been his dream to visit the Spanish city ever since he was a young child that was full of _fantasies_ and  _excitement_.

Poor Matthew couldn't stop laughing at his Omega's excitement that was, quite literally,  _undying_.

When they left the plane, got their luggage and left the airport, they went to their hotel with the help of Matthew' knowledge and GPS that they really needed at the moment.

Once they arrived, they took the keys to their room and went upstairs with the help of the lift.

Arthur mentally gave himself a pat on the back for making a decision to learn  _Spanish_  along with  _French_  and  _Italian_  when he was back in school. Matthew was glad he knew some  _Spanish_  and that he was fluent in  _French_  as well, though he was a tad  _jealous_  that his partner knew  _four languages fluently_. But he was happy that he did and he was proud of the shorter male.

But now, what he wanted to do was relax and spend time with his Omega, just like his said partner did.

 _And that is what they did_.


	7. not gonna be continued

im not into aph anymore, so im also not finishing my aph fics  
thank you for all the kudos ♡

**Author's Note:**

> this is also from my wattpad oops


End file.
